


Everything is made of nothing

by CommeCiCommeCa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Happy, just very tired and depressed, kinda destiel, spoilers s13 my dear friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommeCiCommeCa/pseuds/CommeCiCommeCa
Summary: Cas was trapped. And alone. He was alone. In the dark. Mini OS with a little bit of Destiel. SPOILERS S13 EP4





	Everything is made of nothing

**Author's Note:**

> You need to know that I hadn't slept in more than a week and I was very depressed. Also, English is not my first language, but I tend to speak it when I'm dead.

Cas was trapped. And alone. He was alone. In the dark. With literally nothing else than him. Not even his shadow. For the very first time in his life, he was completely alone and yet, he felt more threatened than never.

Being alone meant no Dean. No Sam. No nothing. But especially no Dean. When Dean wasn't there, Cas'd just do stuff that'd remind him of Dean. Driving fast while listening to his special tape very loudly, eating pie or burgers, drinking beer, watching Netflix or, even better, calling Dean and talking about nothing. Nothing was cool.

Now nothing was everything he had around.

He had already died, it's not new. But this time is different. He died watching Dean being happy that he was alive a few second before getting killed by Lucifer. And now everything is empty. Nothing.

He can't seem to escape. Everything is made of nothing. How can we escape nothing ?

He wants to go back and hug Dean so hard. He wants to kiss Dean so hard. He wants to do everything he has thought about doing with Dean. Everything.

But he's trapped and can't seem to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, SO tired and depressed.


End file.
